


Коротышка

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бран очень, очень рад тому, что все-таки принял приглашение Миры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коротышка

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика – отсылка к фильму [“Коротышка”](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%8B%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%29)

— Это не очень хорошая идея, — пробормотал Бран себе под нос.

Мира повернулась к нему со смущенной улыбкой на лице.

— Почему? Там будет только мой брат и кое-кто из наших друзей. Это всего лишь вечеринка.

Бран знал, что это всего лишь вечеринка. Ну что такого в обычной вечеринке? Он даже не нервничал по поводу того, что впервые встретится с ее братом, хотя тот и был на год старше и бесконечно выше самого Брана. Он просто был не уверен, хочет ли переступить эту черту в отношениях с Мирой. Они учились в одной школе, она была на год старше его, они вместе сидели на геометрии, а в прошлом году она позвала его на танцы Сэди Хокинс, и он согласился.

После этого они начали встречаться, но только что Мира предложила расстаться. И в качестве мировой она пригласила его в гости на Хэллоуин — потусить с ребятами и посмотреть вместе кино.

В результате Бран оказался абсолютно выбит из своей привычной колеи. Он обратился за советом к старшему брату Роббу, но тот лишь посмеялся над младшим братиком. Тогда Бран попытался добиться ответа от Джона, но тот просто жалостливо посмотрел на него и покачал головой. Бран очень не хотел идти с этим вопросом к Сансе, которая обязательно раздует из этого трагедию, но Арья все равно бы все ей рассказала...

— Если быть совершенно откровенной, — сказала ему Санса, и Бран приготовился к худшему. Откровенность Сансы была жестокой. — Это может быть твоим последним шансом наладить отношения с девушкой.

— Что? — пролепетал Бран.

— Ну... — ей явно было очень некомфортно говорить на это тему. — Ты не совсем... Ну, понимаешь...

— Я не совсем что? — спросил совершенно сбитый с толку Бран.

— Ну, просто со стороны выглядит так, будто тебе все равно, нравишься ты девушкам или нет, — неловко произнесла Санса. — Это звучит жестоко, но...

— Седьмое пекло, Санса!

— Я не это имела в виду, — жалобно простонала она, склонив голову. — Просто... Я знаю Миру, она очень милая и очень красивая, и у тебя может не быть другого шанса, чтобы...

— Хорошо, — обиженно прервал ее Бран. — Я пойду туда сегодня.

Лицо Сансы просветлело.

— Отлично! Что ты наденешь?

Бран в итоге выбрал обычную футболку «The Black Keys» и джинсы, не дождавшись помощи от сестры, которая вместе со своей подругой Маргери собиралась на вечеринку, устраиваемую Джоффри Баратеоном.

Впрочем, заехавшая за ним вечером Мира, по всей видимости, осталась довольна его внешним видом.

Мира открыла дверь, и они с Браном вошли в дом. Спустившись по лестнице, они зашли в гостиную. Она уже была оккупирована толпой ребят — ровесниками Брана и ребятами на пару лет старше — сидевших перед огромным мерцающим экраном. Телевизор был единственным источником света в темной комнате.

Бран знал некоторых из присутствующих — диван заняли Ренли Баратеон и Лорас Тирелл, неразделимые как на поле для лакросса, так и за его пределами. Бран удивлялся, почему Лорас не встречается с Сансой — он нравился ей с тех пор, как Маргери вскользь заметила, что из них получилась бы отличная пара. Впрочем, Бран предпочитал не вникать в личную жизнь сестры.

Ширен Баратеон, племянница Ренли и неосуществимая мечта Рикона, сидела на подлокотнике софы, смеясь над чем-то, сказанным Мирцеллой. Бран знал обеих по классу керамики, который они посещали вместе на третьем уроке. Тут же сидел и брат Мирцеллы, Томмен. Рикон недолюбливал его, потому что они с Ширен нравились друг другу.

Рядом с Томменом на ковре в весьма непринужденной позе сидел высокий парень, который не мог быть не кем другим, как Жойеном Ридом, братом Миры.

Жойен был выше, чем представлялось Брану. С длинными ногами, длинными руками и длинными пальцами. У него была копна белокурых волос и огромные карие глаза — единственное, что роднило его с сестрой. Жойен был на год старше его, и его окружал ореол тайны. Он приветливо улыбнулся Мире и Брану, едва они вошли в комнату.

— Привет всем, — радостно сказала Мира, проскользнув на место рядом с братом.

Бран стоял, ощущая себя невероятно неловко, пока Лорас не помахал ему, приглашая устроиться на диване рядом. Бран был готов расцеловать его от облегчения.

Бран был из тех бедолаг, у которых вечно были проблемы с общением. Он, казалось, всегда говорил несвоевременные вещи, а несвоевременные поступки совершал и того чаще. Когда Мира пригласила его на танцы, он на протяжении двух недель считал это шуткой. Когда она поцеловала его первый раз, он сказал: «Это было круто». Он даже сам не знал, что имел тогда в виду. И когда Мира решила прекратить их так называемые отношения, он просто пожал плечами и согласился с ней. И так было всегда.

Прошла половина «Техасской резни бензопилой», Ширен вскрикивала в особо нервных моментах, Томмен поддразнивал ее, она отвечала ему тем же, пока Ренли не предложил им уединиться, а Лорас не посоветовал тому заткнуться, после чего наконец-то воцарилась долгожданная тишина.

Бран заметил, что Жойен порой вздрагивал, особенно когда кто-либо внезапно впрыгивал в кадр. Бран и сам тревожно ежился, однако немного успокоился, когда увидел, что Жойену так же страшно, как и ему. Это было успокаивающе, однако вместе с тем и немного странно.

Бран был благодарен, что Мира была не из пугливых. Иначе он не знал бы, что таком случае делать.

Когда кино закончилось, Томмен и Ширен все-таки скрылись в одной из гостевых комнат. Ренли достал травку и поманил всех за собой на задний двор. Бран не особо хотел курить, потому что в тот единственный раз, когда он попробовал марихуану в компании Робба и Теона, у него случился приступ паранойи, и он испытал невероятное ощущение родства с вороном за окном.

Все сидели кругом. Бран оказался между Мирой и ее братом, нервно следя за тем, как самокрутку передавали по кругу. Он не хотел быть единственным, кто не курит.

— Итак, у тебя что-то с моей сестрой? — спросил Жойен со смешком под фоновую болтовню остальных ребят.

Бран кашлянул, чтобы прикрыть шок от того, что Жойен первым с ним заговорил. Каждый раз, когда они сталкивались в Вест Хай, Жойен выглядел очень серьезным и загадочным, он редко улыбался. Бран знал о слухах, витавших вокруг Жойена, о том, что он предпочитает парней девушкам. Мира как-то упоминала о его предпочтениях, и Бран чувствовал себя странно весь остаток дня. Не неловко, но просто... иначе. Он по-другому взглянул на Жойена.

Санса как-то упоминала его за ужином, они вместе ходили на алгебру, и она считала его очень милым. Больше о Жойене Бран ничего не знал.

— Да, — запнувшись, ответил Бран. — Я думаю. В смысле, мы только что расстались, но вообще было.

— Ты думаешь? — хмыкнул Жойен. — Бран Старк, правильно? Младший брат Сансы.

Бран старался не увидеть в чужих словах скрытого смысла. Он отчаянно не хотел быть сейчас просто младшим братом Сансы. Не было тайной, что половина парней в школе были влюблены либо в нее, либо в Маргери. Они были самыми красивыми девчонками на своей параллели. На них заглядывались даже старшие парни. (Это до жути раздражало Арью, которая была всего на год младше Сансы, но если парни и подходили к ней — то только затем, чтобы попросить номер ее сестры.)

— Да, — услышал Бран свой ответ. — Младший брат Сансы.

— Она крутая, — ответил Жойен, но в его словах было мало искренности.

— Она ужасна, — пробормотал Бран, вспоминая утренний разговор на кухне.

— Какой сопереживающий младший братик, — засмеялся Жойен. Действительно засмеялся.

— Рад стараться, — ухмыльнулся Бран. — Ты влюблен в нее? Она как-то назвала тебя милым.

— Правда? — Жойен улыбнулся, едва сдерживая смех. — Забавно. Нет, я не влюблен в Сансу.

Бран сам удивился тому, как радостно ему стало от этого заявления.

Наконец-то самокрутка оказалась в руках у Жойена. Бран ожидал, что он сделает пару глубоких затяжек, как и все остальные, но он молча передал косяк Брану. Бран тяжело сглотнул и передал его дальше Мире. Она пожала плечами и глубоко затянулась.

— Ты не куришь? — спросил Бран.

Жойен помотал головой:

— Травка вызывает во мне паранойю.

— Во мне тоже.

— Не может быть, — удивленно ответил Жойен. — Я просто чувствую себя... слишком живым, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Ага, — Бран внезапно ощутил нехватку воздуха. — Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Жойен улыбнулся, опуская голову и рассматривая свои скрещенные ноги.

— Я рад, что ты пришел сегодня, Бран. Мира не была уверена, что ты решишься.

Брен ощутил, как в груди разливается тепло при мысли о том, что Жойен и Мира говорили о нем. Он вспомнил обо всем, что он слышал о Жойене, слухи о нем и парне из Ист Хай. Бран тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как потеют его ладони.

— Я тоже рад, что решил прийти.

Они погрузились в разговор о Мире и Вест Хай, и обо всем, что только приходило им в голову. Когда же до них доходил косяк, они передавали его Мире, не прерывая беседы. Жойен смеялся часто, Бран — громко. Все было легко, и Бран больше не испытывал той нервозности, с которой он пришел сюда сегодня вечером.

Он вздрогнул, но не от прохладного осеннего воздуха.

— Ты замерз? — спросил Жойен, тревожно сведя брови. — Мы можем вернуться в дом.

Бран кивнул. Жойен поднялся и протянул руку Брану.

— Мы с Браном идем смотреть кино. Вы с нами?

Бран был удивлен тому чувству разочарования, которое возникло у него в груди, когда Жойен задал вопрос. Хотя он действительно не представлял, о чем еще они с Жойеном могут говорить вдвоем — никто из них особо не увлекался спортом или не занимался им в школе, ни один из них не был любителем посещать футбольные игры или танцы. Зато рядом с Жойеном Бран не нервничал, как это бывало обычно в компании незнакомых ему людей.

С Жойеном было чувство легкости. Взаимопонимания. Бран поймал себя на мысли, что не воспринимает Жойена как незнакомца — создавалось впечатление, будто он знает его намного дольше, чем эти несколько проведенных вместе часов.

Ему было комфортно рядом с Жойеном. Так, как не было ни с кем другим, даже с кем-то из собственной семьи.

Бран с облегчением увидел, как ребята помотали головами, а Ренли зажег очередную самокрутку.

Бран прошел в дом вслед за Жойеном. Вместо того чтобы спуститься обратно в гостиную, Жойен повел его вверх по лестнице, и они оказались в светло-голубой комнате, судя по всему — его спальне. Она была небольшой и простой, с двумя аккуратно заправленными кроватями, расположенными посередине, и телевизором, стоящим на комоде между кроватями. На стенах висело три постера — «Devo», «Криминальное чтиво» и «The Black Keys».

— Круто, — сказал Бран, указывая на последний.

Жойен рассмеялся, затем указал на футболку Брана:

— Круто.

Бран покраснел и уселся на пол, пока Жойен разбирался с DVD-плеером. Он знал, что не ошибся с выбором правильного гардероба. Даже без помощи Сансы.

В тот момент он не понимал, что происходит. Он просто знал, что ему нравится Жойен и что с Жойеном ему было очень легко — гораздо легче, чем с Мирой или кем-либо еще.

Бран решил оставить разбор своего кризиса сексуальности на потом. Все, чего ему хотелось, — это быть сейчас с Жойеном.

— Какое кино ты хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Жойен. — У меня есть «Криминальное чтиво», «Убить Билла» — первый, а не второй, «Прометей», «Она», «Рашмор» и «Чужой»,

— Я никогда не видел «Чужого».

Жойен усмехнулся:

— О, черт, Бран, оно прекрасно! Оно снято в семидесятых, и там играет эта актриса из «Охотников за привидениями», и...

Он болтал все время, пока искал диск. Бран только усмехался и увлеченно наблюдал за Жойеном, пока тот говорил, ожесточенно жестикулируя, и за тем, как он улыбался каждый раз, когда оборачивался посмотреть, слушает ли его Бран.

Бран слушал.

Когда Жойен наконец-то нашел фильм (коробка с диском оказалась под кроватью), он поставил кино и устроился на полу рядом с Браном. Их руки касались порою, и Брану казалось, будто от этого по телу проскакивают искры. Порой Жойен придвигался ближе, шепча на ухо Брану какие-то комментарии о фильме, как будто они оба находились в переполненном зале кинотеатра и нужно было говорить тихо. Это было очень мило.

Сигурни Уивер натянула костюм, и Бран чувствовал, что это последние кадры. Он внезапно поник.

— Что-то не слишком радужная концовка для нее, — пробормотал он.

— Да, могли бы закончить и оптимистичнее, — согласился Жойен.

Бран не торопился вставать, даже когда пошли титры, но Жойен поднялся и поманил его за собой обратно на задний двор.

Лорас и Ренли уже уехали, без них Ширен, Томмен, Мирцелла и Мира продолжали веселую болтовню.

— Жойен, я отвезу Томмена и Мирцеллу домой. Ты сможешь отвезти Ширен и Брана? — спросила Мира, увидев брата.

— Не проблема, — кивнул Жойен.

На парковке перед домом Мира неловко обняла Брана на прощание. Ланнистеры залезли в ее старый пикап, а Ширен с Браном устроились в лендровере Жойена. Ширен устроилась на переднем сиденье, к большому сожалению Брана. Однако Жойен посмотрел на него в зеркале заднего вида, когда мотор завелся и из динамиков донеслись первые аккорды «The Black Keys». Всю дорогу до дома Ширен Бран не мог перестать улыбаться, как идиот.

Она преувеличенно дружелюбно попрощалась с обоими — Брана обняла, а Жойена потрепала по щеке.

— Сегодня было очень весело, — усмехнулась она. — Жойен, спасибо, что подкинул. Бран, увидимся в школе.

— Пока, Шир! — попрощался Жойен, пока Бран перебирался на переднее сидение.

— Я отлично провел вечер, — неожиданно для самого себя произнес Бран, когда Жойен выезжал с парковки.

Жойен улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда от дороги.

— Хорошо. Я рад, что мы наконец-то познакомились. Ты классный.

— Ты тоже, — Бран буквально просиял от похвалы.

— Итак, ты уже пережил разрыв с моей сестрой? — спустя минуту спросил Жойен.

Бран неловко рассмеялся:

— Я не уверен.

— В чем именно?

— Я сейчас немного в замешательстве по поводу своего отношения к некоторым… вещам. И очень надеюсь, что получится с этим разобраться.

— Нет. Все станет лишь еще запутаннее.

— Ты умеешь приободрить.

Жойен вновь рассмеялся.

— Ты забавный. Я понимаю, почему ты так нравился Мире.

— Не уверен, что я ей нравился.

— Ну, мне ты нравишься.

Бран внезапно ощутил приятную слабость во всем теле.

— Ты мне тоже.

Бран не заметил, когда они взялись за руки. Он даже не помнил, кто первым коснулся чужой ладони. Брану хотелось кричать от счастья, но вместо этого он просто улыбался той же хитрой улыбкой, что и Жойен.

Когда Жойен остановился перед его домом, Бран отпустил его руку и вытер ее о джинсы — он и не обратил внимания, как вспотела ладонь. Оставалось только надеяться, что Жойен не был против.

— Пока, — неловко попрощался Бран после нескольких секунд неловкого молчания и вылез из машины. Он ненавидел себя за то, как ломко прозвучал его голос, за то, что никогда не мог найти нужных слов.

Он был на полпути к веранде, когда Жойен окликнул его. Он стоял, прислонившись к машине, с грустью глядя вслед Брану.

И прежде чем Бран понял, что делает, он уже стоял рядом с Жойеном, а тот целовал его. Они сталкивались зубами, у поцелуя был легкий привкус карамельного попкорна, но это был самый лучший поцелуй в жизни Брана. Он наслаждался каждой секундой.

— Хорошо, — раскрасневшийся Жойен отстранился от Брана. Бран подумал, как ему не больно так широко улыбаться. — Хорошо, вот теперь ты можешь идти домой.

Бран послушно развернулся и направился к дому, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, поскольку все время оглядывался на Жойена. Уже из окна гостиной он наблюдал за тем, как лендровер выезжает на дорогу.

— Я же говорила, что ты обязательно должен туда пойти! — услышал Бран за своей спиной.Он едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и, обернувшись, увидел развалившуюся на диване Сансу, на лице которой играла хитрая улыбка.


End file.
